Secret of the Angel In Hell
by MusicalSkies
Summary: Alice Williams is a student in the exclusive Maudeville Academy for the Arts. Her parents are world renowned thespians. Her brother is about to have his very own career as soon as he graduates. Will she have the same fate or will a phantom ruin her dream?
1. Chapter 1

all of it, totally made up. i have no idea where these ideas came from. haha! kidding. hope you enjoy reading!

"_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind…"_

Why do you have such a great voice Emmy Rossum? Why, why, why? I can't get enough of The Phantom of The Opera. It's sooo… dramatic. You know what I mean?

Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. Meet me, Alice Williams, daughter of renowned thespians, Marcus Williams (the man who played one of the best Phantoms in the world.) and Madelline Williams (the woman who portrayed THE best Christine Daaé in the world.)

Despite my parents' amazing talent in singing, I didn't seem to inherit that special gene which made them famous. But I did get the acting and dancing chops. Luckily.

So I was sitting there in my favorite "Drama Queen" shirt and matching shorts, chesnut brown hair tied up, while watching The Phantom of The Opera for the … how many-eth time, when I heard the magical phrase:

"Alice! Mailman's here!", my mom called out. On this note, I run down the stairs, not caring if I made enough noise to wake up Blake, my brother. He needs to wake up anyway.

I threw the door open just in time to see Bill the postman place the mail inside the mailbox.

"Hey Bill!", I called out.

"It's Bob, actually. I'm his twin brother. Bill's out sick.", he replied with a sincere smile. O-kay. Awkward.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Bob. Got any special mail for me?"

"Right-o. Bill told me to hand this to you personally.", he said as he handed me a creamy white colored envelope. I turned it over and traced the sealing wax with my finger. MA. It's THE letter. "Looks very important, doesn't it?"

"Actually, Bob, it is.", I grinned at him, my green eyes sparkling with excitement, "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome!"

--

"MOOOM! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S HEEEEERE!", I screamed as I entered our house.

"Ooh! Let's see it!", she came out of the kitchen, hands still powdered with flour. She's been busy the whole morning attempting to make a pie. Meet my mom, Madelline Marcus. With her straight, black hair and wide dark brown eyes, no wonder she had plenty of suitors in her hey-day. She used to be very active in theater until she had me and my brother. Big loss to the world of dramatic arts though, since she won several Tony awards. Not that I'm bragging or anything.

"Mom, hands."

She glanced at her hands and smiled an apologetic smile. "Whoopsies. I'm such a klutz. Gimme a few minutes.", and she returned to the kitchen.

"AAARGH. Must you disturb my slumber?", a croaky voice came from the top of the stairs. Blake came down while scratching his head, still wearing his "Drama King" shirt and pajamas.

Meet my brother, Blake Marcus. He looks exactly like me, except he's a guy. And he's taller. He's 3 years older than me, an incoming senior at Maudeville. He's super nice at times, but can get pretty annoying too. But he's really sweet and is usually surrounded by fans which consists of several freshmen girls and guys and a couple of his batchmates. My brother is famous for his voice, just as I am known for my moves. We rock.

"My letter came todaaay!", I sang in a sing-song voice. That woke him up.

"Really?", he asked.

"Lookie, lookie.", I showed him the envelope

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's open it!"

"Wait! Let me put your dad on speakerphone. Hold on!", then mom scurried to get the telephone. My mom's so cute.

"Hello, Marcus? Alice just got her letter..No, we haven't opened it yet… yeah, hold on, I'll put you on speakerphone."

"Hey Alice! You excited?", dad's comforting voice came on.

"Hey daddy!", I excitedly called out.

"Mornin', dad.", Blake called out.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Open it!", dad excitedly said.

I lifted the red sealing wax daintily. Then got out the letter. With shaking hands I opened it. I looked at Blake, Blake looked at me.

I read the first sentence and sat on the couch. I was on the verge of tears. My mom wrapped her arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"Aw, honey. It's okay… there's always next time."

"Next time? I don't need a next time. I GOT IN!", I shouted with glee.

"YAY! MY LITTLE SISTER GOT IN!", Blake screamed with me. I guess we looked pretty silly jumping around in our pajamas while screaming.

"YEES! MY DAUGHTER GOT IN MAUDEVILLE!", dad screamed, followed by cheering. I loved my dad's drama class.

"Oh, can I see? It's been a long time since I read an acceptance letter.", and my mom got mine.

"Dear Ms. Alice Williams,

we are happy to inform you that you have successfully passed the qualifying criteria for scholarship in our prestigious school, Maudeville Academy For The Arts.

We are looking forward to sharing a journey with you towards a fulfilling career.

Congratulations!

Mdme. Adele Benoit

Directress"

"Adele Benoit. She was my teacher in dramatics class, you know? I MUST pay her a visit. I can't believe she's now the directress of the school. How facinating!", mom mused.

It's here. The letter I've been waiting for for how many months. It's already here in my hand and it's… wow. I can't believe I got in.

I still can't believe it. I'm going to Maudeville Academy!

I'm still unsure on whether to continue this or not, considering I still have two other stories that needs to be finished. What do you think? Should I stop or should I go? :O


	2. Chapter 2

i finally decided to continue this. Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. anyhoo. Thanks to Phantom's-Only-Christine! Thank you for giving my story a shot. and special thanks to my classmates who give me all the love I need to write. =)) love you guys! : oops. TMI. =)) here we go.

OH WAIT. One last thing. =)) I'm not in college yet. Nor do I know someone who is in a college that speciallizes in arts. So EVERYTHING is made up. And this is my world. My rules. :P though it may not be plausible in real life, it is very much plausible in my world. =)) here we go.

I am ecstatic. Absolutely ecstatic. I glanced at the cream white envelope in my hand and another smile crept to my face. I sat up on my bed and stared at the poster above my desk. A Tony Award. Through my acceptance in Maudeville, I am a step closer to my dream. Just imagine, me going up the stage in a gorgeous gown by…hmm… Vera Wang and Louboutin heels about to accept **the** award. I face the crowd, who are shouting-

"Honey, Megan's on the phone!", mom's pretty face appeared at the door. Great, just as I was about to make my acceptance speech that I've practiced since I was sev- OHMYGOSH. MEGAN! I totally forgot about Megan! Meet my best friend, Megan Lee. Straight black hair, slant black colored eyes, petite, and absolutely skinny. Sometimes I wish I was as skinny as her. But then again, she looks so fragile, I'm super careful when I hug her. She auditioned with me to Maudeville but she's majoring more on the music side rather than drama.

I grabbed the phone on my bedside table.

"Hello?"

"ALIIIIIIIIII!" (I never allow anyone else except my family and Megan to call me Ali. NEVER.)

"Hey, Meg! Did you get yours? What's the verdict?"

"No, you first! I want to hear it from you. "

"Really Meg, I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Drop the act, Williams. Your mom told me you got in." (ARGH.)

"Okay, okay! I got in.", I laughed. "Well, did you? No acting please."

"YES YES YES. I GOT IN TOO!", we both screamed in excitement.

"Wow. Meg, I can't believe it. I need to absorb the moment."

"Okay. Let us absorb the moment."

5 seconds of silence and we were hysterically laughing.

"Seriously, Ali, I can't 'absorb the moment' like in the movies.", she laughed.

"I can't either."

"OMG. We need to have a dorm together!"

"Oh yeah! I didn't realize that Maudeville's quite far from here."

"That's okay! At least we'll start a whole new chapter in our lives. I can't wait to perform Debussy's L'isle Joyeuse No.11! Oops. Sorry. Got a bit too excited. I'm going to talk to my parents about us sharing a dorm room together. Make sure you bring it up at dinner tonight, 'kay?"

"Will do. See you, Meg!"

"Bye Ali!", then I put down the phone. I still can't wipe out the huge grin from my face.

After having lunch, mom informed me that we were going to have dinner at a restaurant downtown. I decided to check Maudeville Academy's website just to pass time. I grabbed my laptop and relaxed on the bed. It was pretty hard getting into Maudeville. Luckily, I had my parents and my brother to help me with all the requirements. For us, getting into Maudeville is like getting into Harvard. They got the best teachers and the best curiculum and the best amenities and all.

I got so absorbed in the virtual tours that I didn't notice that it was already 5 in the afternoon until my mom knocked on my door. "Ali? Time to get dressed! Dad's gonna swing by at around 7 and I know how long it takes for you to get dressed, young lady.", she gave me a motherly smile. "Yes, mother.", I replied while rolling my eyes.

I walked over to my closet and looked at my options. Should I go for a dress or jeans? Ooh, maybe black leggings. And that white shirtdress I bought this weekend! Perfect. Now shoes. Heels. Naah. How about Dunks? Oh, maybe my black chuck taylors! No, wait. I want something lady like. Maybe flats. Let's try that. I wore my clothes then my reliable black flats. Looking good. Maybe a big necklace would make me stand out. That was easy. After I've finished my ensemble, I went back to google more information about Maudeville Academy.

Around 5 minutes passed then Blake entered my room. In a tux. With fancy dress shoes.

"Blake, are you portraying James Bond or something?"

"Get dressed again, frosh. I reserved a table at Porta.", then he grinned at me. Why is he so arrogant? Oh wait. Did he just say Porta?

"Porta? Like the really expensive restaurant, Porta?", I asked.

"Yup. Wear that white dress of yours. The one that dad got in Greendale." He said nonchalantly.

"You're gonna foot the bill?", I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorta. Dad, mom, and I are sharing."

"But it takes weeks, months, or maybe even a year to get a table there!"

"Not really a year, just a couple of months. I reserved it the day you audtioned. I figured you'd pass the test anyway.", he gave me that brotherly smile that rarely comes my way.

"… are you serious, Blake?"

then mom entered my room and draped her slim arm over Blake's shoulder. She was wearing a gorgeous black knee-length dress and stilletos. Her hair was tied in a neat bun.

"I'd savor the moment if I were you.", she laughed, "Come on, dear. I'll help you get dressed. Out of the room, Blake."

"You don't have to tell me that. I'd run out in a blink of an eye.", then he laughed noisily. Like he always does.

"Mom, is Blake totally serious?", I couldn't believe that my brother would do that for me. I need to give him something special for his birthday.

"Yes, honey. He is. You know how important this is for us all, right?", she smiled and touched my cheek.

"Yep.", then I held her hand. I love moments like this when I'm together with my mom and we'd just talk about everything and anything.

"What shoes would go well with my white dress?", I suddenly asked.

Mom laughed airily. "I knew you were thinking about that. Come on, let's see the choices. Oh wait. Get dressed first. It'll be easier that way."

I followed what my mom said and slipped into my white dress. The hem floated just above my knees. Lace straps held the silk dress. It made me feel very princessy.

"These black wedges look good. Try them on."

I tried on the black peeptoe wedges my mom was talking about. Ooh, very cute.

"Good choice, mom. Should I wear my hair up or down?"

"Down, definitely. Wear a headband."

"I've got something better in mind.", I grinned.

I got a black silk ribbon and wrapped it around my hair as a headband.

Mom looked at me approvingly. "Very Phantom Of The Opera, Ali. You ready now?"

I gave my outfit the once-over. Nice!

I twirled around and held my mom's hand. "Yup."

WHEEEEE! I shall post more soon. :D I've got a couple of ideas which sound pretty good in my head. ;) thank yoou.


End file.
